drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Hailen
Email: naabal@smtguru.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 134 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History In the Deep parts of the wood north of Caemlyn light from the sun touched the floor lighting the leaves in a eary splotchs. Jade moved in a flowing motion as one with her staff letting the leaves slowly fall back down behind her. She could feel the pressence of the trees and knew her staff would miss them all. As kain looked around she knew the tree where she used the blade she knew so well. Jade brought it out now as if to remind herself that she still remembered what her fauther had told her "A blade onlt makes you weaker in mind unless you know what you must use it for and only that." As the scimitar came out of her sheath she could feal the controled strength. As a nautral action she brought out the blade in a sweeping motion that cut a leaf in front of her. She watched the leaf fall both peices twirling in some type of dance only to land on the floor of the forest once more. "I will remember you father and I will do all I can to strengthen my heart." Jade returned the sword to the sheath and walked in the direction of caemlyn watching every thing making shure that she did not miss anything. The last years of Jade's fathers life had been hard on her as she tried to learn everything she could from her father and yet on his death bed he had asked her to become the worrior he could not be and join the tower. Jade would but she didn't know if she was ready so she set a day that she would go and the day was coming fast, the first day of the aniversary of her fathers death. Three days and she would leave onlt three just then the trees began to widen and she let go of her wall of her fealings and began to feal then flooding in pain of greaf and the wear of training. Jade almost colapsed from the rush but she stregthed her nerves and continued to town. As she navigated the streets watching for any dangerous foes that may try to take a unnoticing woman but it was still light out and no one was eyeing her except the looker byes, some times those were just as worse as the first. She finaly found her house,a small flat nere a inn called the "broken axle". As Jade walked in she found her stuff packed on the floor nere the bved she slept. The house was a complete mess but it was exceptable for the conditions that now ailed her for she had already made every thing ready for her departcher. She walked into the Broken axle and ordered a normal meal and some bread for the trip. It took a while to get to Tar Valon so Jade would leave tonight after she said good by at her father's grave. Jade sat in the corner of the taver and watched other come in but ate and drank quietly. Jade knew this place good for its food and service not its size. She knew she would miss this place and all the things that happened the woods and mostly her home. Later after eating fully Jade threw down some coins to pay for the meal and left to get her things. She put on her packs on the horse and jumped on then went to her father grave and then to leave the city of Caemlyn untill she had become the worrior that her father wanted her to be. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios